


The Fully Bunny

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Pink and Furry [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone else ends up in the bunny suit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fully Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bruce *had* to get his revenge. Obviously.

"Here," Bruce said, as he handed the costume back to Clark, just moments after he'd finally been allowed to take it off.

Clark frowned. "Why are you giving it to me? Did you expect me to... what, burn it?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Bruce said very seriously. "I want you to wear it."

"W--wear it?" Clark stammered.

"You heard me."

Clark sighed. "Fine, I'll put it on sometime, if it makes you happy."

"Now," Bruce insisted, arching an eyebrow. "You'll put it on now."

"Shouldn't you be going on patrol?" Clark asked nervously.

"Soon." Bruce nodded. "But not right now. Right now, I want to see you spin into that horrible pink furry thing."

"O-okay..." Clark swallowed and he looked the costume over, trying to figure out how to put it on at super speed without tearing it apart. "And then what?" he asked with a shaky smile.

"And then," Bruce started with an almost predatory smile, "then you're going to strip out of it. Slowly... Suggestively..."

Clark blinked, surprised. He'd almost expected to have to go outside and parade in the thing for hours. "That's it? You want to be seduced by a giant pink bunny?"

"No..." Bruce said slowly. "I want to be seduced by you, stripping off the pink bunny outfit."

"You have the weirdest kinks, Bruce," Clark said in a chuckle.

"Says the man who likes to pretend a simple pair of Batcuffs can restrain him to my bedpost." Bruce snickered. "Now put the damn thing on so I can watch you take it off again."

=> End.


End file.
